


Umbridge Found The Note

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sends Harry a note during Umbridge's class and Draco accuses Ron. Is he hiding something though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbridge Found The Note

The day was going slowly in the mid-summer sun as Harry ruffled his uniform, trying to get some form of air through to his skin. "Are you hot or is it just me?" He whispered to Ron beside him. The bored red-head nodded and put his arm high in the air. "Professor Umbridge? We need to open a window or something." A short woman gave a hard stare as if he had spoken foul words at her. "Mr Weasley, if you proceed to interrupt my lesson again I will have no choice but to punish you. We can't have all wizards and witches speaking out whenever they feel like it, can we?" She finished with a sickly sweet smile, and what sounded like a hiccup.

Ron exchanged a look with Harry and they both slid down their seats, giving up on arguing; it was too hot for that. A few minutes later, a piece of paper in the shape of a bird made its way onto Harry's desk. The black-haired boy took a casual look around to see if he could tell who'd sent it. He looked to Ron, but he was asleep and didn't know the magic to enchant a letter like this. He opened it carefully, and found a moving picture inside. It looked like the owl tower, but there were two students standing by the stairs. He looked closer at the drawing, and watched as the students moved towards each other.

"Mr Potter!" Squawked Umbridge. "Since when was it allowed to send notes in my lessons? These are Ministry-approved lessons designed to teach everything you need to know. How can the Ministry provide you perfect education if you refuse to listen and observe it?" Again, she finished with a smile and a hiccup. She hurried down to the back of the classroom, where Harry was sat. He quickly shoved Ron's elbow and woke him up. Umbridge grabbed the drawing from Harry's hand and looked at it herself. Her eyes widened as she saw the two drawn students cuddling by the stairs on the tower, and burnt it with her wand. "Detention Mr Potter! This evening at 8 o'clock in my office!" Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. Ron gave him a sorrowful look, knowing how arduous Umbridge's detentions were. 

The class was soon dismissed and the students eagerly left the room. "Oi Potter!" Draco called. "Just ignore him mate," Ron said in Harry's ear. "Potter! Who sent that note to then?" Most of the class had left the corridor and only Harry and Ron were left to face Draco and his cronies. "Just leave it Malfoy!" Ron hissed. "Ooo! The weasel has found his tongue!" Draco laughed and his 'friends' followed suite. "Just leave it please, Draco." Harry was tired of Umbridge and tired of being teased. "Well that must mean you're going to the tower to meet them!" Draco sneered. Harry's eyes snapped open wide. "Hang on Draco, you didn't see that note; Umbridge burnt it. How do you know what it showed?" For a second, Malfoy had panic in his eyes. It vanished when he found an answer. "Well maybe it's just because I saw Ron drawing it!" It was true that Draco could have seen someone draw it because he had been sat behind them, but Harry knew Ron was fast asleep for a majority of the lesson.

Harry and Ron ignored Draco as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "I don't know what he's playing at mate, but I weren't me that sent you the note." Harry nodded. "I know Ron. It means I'm going to have to find out though." The ginger stopped Harry going further up the stairs. "But Harry, you've got the detention with Umbridge!" They were both silent for a moment. "I know. I'm going to go to 'visit Hedwig' at seven so I can be back in time for the detention with Umbridge." Ron grinned. "That's real clever mate." He said as they got to the door of the common room. It was swung open from the inside and Hermione stood in the doorway, looking very unimpressed. "I can't believe you have another detention Harry!" Ron sniggered under his breath. "And you can't laugh Ronald! Don't forget you're with me in the library this evening. You said you would study with me for the defence-against-the-dark-arts test next Monday!" She walked out of the room, allowing only Harry inside. Ron sighed and followed Hermione back down the stairs, wishing he was somewhere else.

The evening came soon, and Harry made his way to the owl tower. He didn't bother with the cloak because he wasn't going anywhere he shouldn't. He walked up the stairs and was surprised to find Draco standing in the middle of the tower. He was slightly red in the cheeks and was shuffling his feet. He looked nervous. "Um, hello Potter?" He mumbled. Harry began to laugh and looked meticulously around the room. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle? Are you going to insult my parents again and then put a jinx on me? A hex even?" Draco shook his head at every suggestion. "We're alone Potter. No-one knows I'm here from Slytherin. They all think I'm with Snape, having extra lessons." Harry racked his brains as to why Draco would be here. "Before you say anything, I want to just say everything I need to first," the white-haired boy was trembling even though it must have been at least 20 degrees outside.

"I was the one who sent you the note. I wanted to meet with you alone, without Granger and Weasley, and without my Slytherin peers. I hate having to intimidate you and tease you. You can't honestly think I enjoy it? I could say a lot worse but I don't, and whenever I do say something horrid to you it's when I'm around Crabbe and Goyle. Don't you see? I don't want to be mean to you Harry!" Draco was trying his best not to cry, and Harry just stared at him, utterly awestruck. "You expect me to believe that?" He said, his voice just a whisper. Draco nodded. "Just think it over Harry. I'm expected to follow in my father's footsteps as a loyal servant to you-know-who so how could I just leave you be? What do I need to say to prove that I want to be your friend, not your enemy?" Tears began to trickle down Draco's cheek.

He slumped against a part of the tower's wall and hid his head in his knees. Harry's mind was racing with thoughts, ideas and feelings. He couldn't help but want to comfort Draco, to make everything better. He had always been able to bury those feelings because of his insults, yet now... "Draco what if I do believe you? We can't be friends because you still have your reputation. What's going to change? If I believed you, that is." He sat beside Draco and hoped time wasn't going as fast as it felt. "I don't know Potter. I just wanted you to know what I just hate it so much to be horrid to you," Draco muttered. Harry sighed and put his head back against the wall. He looked at Draco, and Draco looked at him. Something clicked in their eyes; a sparkle or just something happened. "I really do hate being mean to you Harry," Draco said. "And I hate seeing you sad," Harry replied. Without hesitation, Harry put his arm around Draco's neck and the white-haired boy lent his head on Harry's shoulder. Draco forgot about his 'meeting' with Snape and Harry forgot his detention with Umbridge. They just sat with each other as company.


End file.
